live_startfandomcom-20200213-history
Momo Maruyama
"We'd fail as professional idols. But we're school idols, so as long as we have a motivation and a goal to aspire to, we can keep trying!" -Momo Maruyama 'Momo Maruyama '(桃丸山) is one of the second-year students In Shinome Academy and a member of Illuminis, she's currently 13-14 years of age. Her image color is blue. Bio Momo is currently a first year student at Shinome Academy. She has a shy personality but later opens up, and cares deeply for her friends. She is currently 13-14 years of age. Momo was able to skip a year as they had got her year wrong, but she didn't want to tell everyone as she had already made friends with Mimi Hoshiawa. Background Ever since Momo was a child she struggled constantly in academics, especially reading due to her dyslexia, and because of this she was often picked on by the other children as she wasn't as good in academics as them. Due to this she resorted to daydreaming as she could imagine that she had tons of friends, and she didn't have to socialize with the other children. However, as a result, she began to struggle in socializing. Appearance Momo is a short girl with light green eyes and pastel pinkhair held into pigtails with separated bangs. She's often seen In her school uniform, a long sleeved creamy white top with collars and cuffs, a long dark red tie with brown tiles underneath a dark red school jacket with golden buttons, black outlines and semi-black sleeves, with a brown skirt that has four orange tiles, long black socks that reach her thighs, and finally brown school shoes. Personality Momo loves dreaming and well, is in the clouds. She loves helping people back up on their feet and tell them to keep trying. Momo gets average grades in her classes, however hates boys. Momo is obsessed with cooking and also helps cook during lunch! Momo is quite shy, often denying gifts as she feels that other people deserve it more and she doesn't want people to waste things on her. Momo has a hard time expressing her feelings to others but she had a rare condition called dyslexia. Even though she doesn't tell anybody, shes just like any other idol. Relationships * Yuka Hoshiawa Momo admires Yuka even though they are in the same year as Yuka is able to think quickly in difficult situations and acts mature for the sake of the group. Yuka is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Hana Fujitomo Momo views Hana as a big sister as when Momo didn't really socialize much Hana showed Momo around and talked to her about random stuff like jellyfish eating dogs even though Momo wasn't saying anything. Hana is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Emi Terminus When Momo first met Emi she thought that Emi was quite weird as Emi was randomly dragging Momo around to random places. Momo eventually got used to this and started opening up to Emi. Emi is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Mimi Hoshiawa Momo finds Mimi's personality quite cute and treats Mimi like a sister. Mimi is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Yuyu Fujitomo Yuyu was the first person that Momo met when she transferred to Shinome Academy, so she is very open about her feelings to Yuyu, and trusts her very much. Yuyu is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Kokoa Shirogane Both are close friends and talk to each-other frequently. Kokoa is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Miyu Misaki Both are close friends and share a love for 'kawaii' things. Miyu is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Mai Akihata Momo thinks that Mai is really cool as Mai is a delinquent, which are often featured in comic books that Momo reads. Mai is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Karin Mavis Momo is close friends with Karin and they often text each-other during night time as they both scare each-other so that they can fall asleep. Karin is a fellow member of Illuminis. Etymology Momo (桃) means peaches in japanese, whilst Maruyama(丸山) means round mountain. Quotes "We'd fail as professional idols, but we're school idols, so as long as we have a motivation and goal to aspire to, we can keep trying!" Chronology W.I.P Clubs and Hobbies Momo is in the baking and designing clubs as she holds a strong love for baking and designing. Her hobbies are designing and baking, and also playing video games from time to time. Secret Stories Self Introduction '''Momo: '''H-hey! '''Momo: '''M-my name? My name is Momo! '''Momo: '''I have to talk about myself? Well, I'm a bit shy, but I really care for my friends! I love baking, too~♡! '''Momo: '''I really do love the members of Illuminis with all of my heart, they're always so nice to me! '''Momo: '''I-I have to go, bye! Trivia * She was born on March 17th * Her image color is blue * Her favorite food is ramen * She dislikes red peppers